


Let her go

by Tinymentbien



Series: Let it go [3]
Category: Doctor Who RPF
Genre: Angst, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-09
Updated: 2014-08-09
Packaged: 2018-02-12 12:18:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2109654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tinymentbien/pseuds/Tinymentbien
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Catherine must leave to LA but David doesn't want her to. Will he prevent her to live ? Or will he fail ? Who knows...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let her go

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for the kudos and the reviews !  
> Here's the sequel of "Let him go".  
> Good reading !

"I thought you were going to say goodbye to Catherine."

David was sitting on his sofa, his script in his hands. He was reading his line as Alec Hardy in Broadchurch. It's been a few month since Much Ado stopped and since they stopped. David hadn't been so much sad in his whole life. He missed her. He missed her a lot. And he wondered if she was missing him too. Of course she did, but she just didn't say it. Why would she say it ? She didn't even reply when he told her he loved her. He knew she loved him, then why didn't she just say it ? Was it because of him ? Because of the children ? Because of Twig ? Because of Georgia ? He didn't have a clue. 

He knew what they did was wrong, he wasn't stupid. He was just in love with his best friend. Could anyone blame him to have fallen in love with the gorgeous ginger goddess Catherine Tate ? She didn't even show up after his wedding. One month after the ceremony, when he went back from his honeymoon with his new wife, he didn't see Catherine at all. He tried to call, but she didn't respond. It was been a while since they saw each other. Well two month, one week and four days, but who's counting ? David looked at her agent, Lucy, confused.

"Goodbye ?" He frowned. "Why ?"

"Cause' she's leaving." He felt his heart stop. What did she said ?

"What ?" He whispered.

"She's leaving for LA you know. Because of her show, hum... The Office."

"But... she said she refused, because of Much Ado."

"She did, but now it's over." He didn't know if she was talking about Much Ado or him and her, even if she didn't know about them. "So she's returning in it."

"I... I didn't know."

"I thought she'd say it to you." She pondered. "You're best friends, aren't you ?" He looked at her.

"Yeah... Yeah we are."

He tried to call her, but she didn't reply. He tried to convince himself that she just missed the call, instead of her, avoiding him since his wedding. He missed her so much, and he hoped she was missing him too. She never called him back or texted him she was sorry for not having reply to him the last few weeks, but she didn't. Of course she didn't. He didn't have to go at her flat, he did it once, and she wasn't there so... He shook his head, trying to stop his thought.

"When is she leaving ?" He asked, trying to know sound as desperate as he was.

"Today."

He couldn't let her go without trying to make her stay. He couldn't let her go without saying his feeling for her again. He just couldn't.

~8~

Catherine was with her valises in the airport. She was quite excited to go to LA to meet all the others actors of The Office. Indeed, she accepted the offer, to play Nellie Bertram. It was quite a good excuse to get the hell out of here. She didn't want to stay in London, knowing perfectly that David was here too. The last time she saw him, it was at his wedding, when she kissed him goodbye. She was such a coward... But she didn't need him, she could live without him, she could live well. And she was going to do it. She didn't even tell him she was leaving, because he could do stupid things, like coming at her flat the night before she leave and begging her to stay here or something like that. 

Despite what he could think, she received all his text and his call, she just didn't reply. She couldn't. He asked her a few time to go out for a coffee, but she knew if she saw him, she wasn't sure if she would be able to let him go. She tried to act casual as she walked through the people, but she stopped to walk when she saw him. How could he even be here ? She didn't say to him she was leaving. So how ? He walked toward her, his hand his in pocket, sheepishly.

"What are you doing here ?" She blurted out, before she could stop it. He was slightly disappointed in her words, he knew she didn't want him to know she was leaving.

"I heard you were going to leave."

"Yes, I am."

"Were you going to tell me ?" What was she supposed to say ? 

"Yes." She lied. He knew she was lying, he always knew.

"Once you were on the plane, of course."

"Why are you here David ?"

"Why didn't you tell me you were leaving ?"

"Why would you care ?" She regretted her words one second after saying it. She felt her heart race when she saw David's eyes. They were hurt. "It's none of your business." He frowned.

"Of course it is."

"Oh really ? And how, my departure, is one of your business ?"

"You're my best friend !" He exclaimed. "You could have told me you were going to leave !"

"Your best friend ?" She asked, she wanted to laugh, but not happily.

"Yes, my best friend ! Of course you are ! How could you doubt about it ?"

"Well excuse me if we didn't really talk a lot..." He cut her off.

"But you were the one who wanted to stop !" He pointed at her. "You were the one who disappeared after my wedding ! The one who kissed me goodbye !"

"I didn't mean like that !" She retorted. "I didn't want us to not be friend after all we've been through !" She felt tears in her eyes, but she wasn't going to cry. She wouldn't cry in front of him.

"After all we've been through ?" He laughed, but it wasn't in a happily way. "Are you kidding me Catherine ?" She frowned. "How are we suppose to stay friend after all we have shared ?" She said nothing, she couldn't say something. "I didn't want to stop ! I know I'm a dick by saying that but I didn't want to stop because I was enjoying it ! And I know you were too !"

"I wasn't..." She tried to deny, but failed.

"No need to lie, I know you were." There was a pregnant pause between them.

"Why should I stay ?" She asked, after a few seconds. "There is nothing for me here."

"Me, there is me." He said. "Stay, please. Stay for me." He didn't want to let her go. He couldn't. She looked at him. Her eyes were full of tears and she had a trouble to hold them. Knowing she wouldn't listen to him, he kissed her, slowly, trying to make her understand how much she was important to him, how much he wanted her to stay. But she broke the kiss before he could even enjoy it.

"I'm sorry David, but I can't..."

When he opened his eyes after blinking, she wasn't here anymore.


End file.
